


Születésnapi meglepetés

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Smut
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reitát a barátai olyasmivel lepik meg születésnapja alkalmából, amire nem számított: egy éjszakával egy férfi prostituálttal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Születésnapi meglepetés

Szőke volt, az arcát egy szövetcsík szelte ketté, a szemei olyan sötétek és igézők voltak, mint egy fekete lyuk. Jóképű fiú volt a húszas évei közepén, a pólóján keresztül is látszott, hogy finoman szálkás izmok borítják mellkaság és hasfalát is. Amikor belépett a helyiségbe, Uruha hellyel kínálta az ágyon. Kihasználva az alkalmat, amikor egy pillanatra mögé került, jól megnézte magának a fiú hátsó felét is, és nem kellett csalódnia. Munkán kívül is szívesen összefeküdt volna egy ilyen férfival.

A srác kényelmetlenül érezte magát, látszott a viselkedésén. Nyilvánvalóan nem volt arra felkészülve, hogy barátai ilyen születésnapi ajándékkal lepik meg. Nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel, néha megköszörülte a torkát, felnézett Uruhára, hogy egyetlen milliszekundum múlva félrekapja a tekintetét, össze-vissza fészkelődött a vörös lepedőn és egy izzadságcsepp gördült le a homlokán, végig az arcán, egészen az álláig. Uruha még soha nem látott senkit, akit ennyire zavarba hozott volna ez a hely. Úgy döntött, mihamarabb kezébe veszi az események irányítását.

\- Sosem voltál még bordélyban, igaz? - kérdezett rá a nyilvánvalóra, mire a fiú elpirulva megrázta a fejét. Uruha leült mellé az ágyra, és biztatóan rámosolygott. - Nem kell idegesnek lenned. Engem azért fizetnek, hogy a vendégeim élvezzék a társaságom, nem azért, hogy feszengjenek.

\- Bocsánat - motyogta halkan a szőke férfi, lehajtva a fejét. Uruha erre sóhajtott egyet, és megpaskolta a fiatal férfi vállát.

\- Ne kérj tőlem bocsánatot! Itt és most bármit megtehetsz, bármit mondhatsz, akárhogy viselkedhetsz velem, csak a torkomat ne vágd el, oké?

\- Oké - bólintott bátortalanul, majd ismét hallgatásba burkolózott. Uruha érezte, ez nem lesz egy könnyű menet. Kezdte megsajnálni szegény srácot.

\- Figyelj, tényleg akármit csinálhatunk. Ha akarsz, megdughatsz, vagy én duglak meg, vagy felőlem akár kártyázhatunk is reggelig - semmi sem kötelező -, csak annyit kérek, hogy ne menj el hajnalig és ne kérj másik srácot helyettem. Akkor ugyanis nem kapok fizetést ma, pedig nagyon kell a pénz.

A szőke srác erre felnevetett, ami Uruha szemében jó jel volt.

-Ne haragudj - kért bocsánatot újra. Ezúttal azonban végre nem volt olyan bátortalan sem a hangja, sem a tekintete. - Csak az a helyzet, hogy nagyon nem számítottam erre az ajándékra a haveroktól. Tudtam, hogy valami kínosra készülnek, de erre álmomban sem mertem volna gondolni.

\- Akkor sikerült meglepniük téged. Ez a lényege a szülinapi ajándékoknak, nem? A meglepetés - mosolygott Uruha.

\- Azért jó lett volna, ha megkérdeznek, mielőtt befizetnek ide - morogta a szőke, miközben édesen felfújta az arcát. - Reita vagyok, egyébként.

\- Uruha - fogadta el a felé nyújtott kezet a férfi. - És ne aggódj, nem te vagy az első, akit így lepnek meg a barátai, ahogy nem te vagy az első, aki zavarba jön ettől a helytől. Lazíts, nem harapok... hacsak nem szeretnéd - kacsintott rá, kiérdemelve egy szégyenlős kis kuncogást a másiktól.

Uruha látta, hogy sehová sem fognak jutni, ha nem teszi meg ő az első lépést. A férfi tekintetéből ki tudta olvasni, hogy tetszik neki, ami jó jel volt, de abban nem volt biztos, hogy képes lenne megtörni a jeget. Reita túl szégyenlősnek tűnt. Talán most először lenne együtt férfival, vagy ki tudja - ugyan a kinézetéből másra lehetett következtetni, Uruha látott már meglepő dolgokat -, lehet, hogy még nővel sem volt soha. Vagy talán egyszerűen csak túl erkölcsös volt ahhoz, hogy lefeküdjön egy prostituálttal.

Uruha tapasztalatból tudta, hogy ezekre a dolgokra jobb nem rákérdezni, bár kíváncsi lett volna a válaszra, azzal csak méginkább zavarba hozta volna Reitát. Ehelyett inkább úgy döntött, óvatosan kipuhatolja, szabad-e a tánc. Reita mögé mászott az ágyon és óvatosan a vállaira tette mindkét kezét, majd masszírozni kezdte a meglehetősen merev izmokat.

\- Lazíts! - suttogta a szőke fülébe, aki erre sóhajtott egyet. Le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy jólesett neki, ahogy Uruha a vállait masszírozta. Behunyta a szemét és hagyta, hogy a férfi átgyúrja a fáradt izmokat, és akkor sem ellenkezett, amikor vastag ajkak tapadtak a tarkójára, és Uruha egy érzéki csókot lehelt a bőrére. - Megengeded?

Reita nyelt egyet, de bólintott. Uruhának nem volt szüksége ennél több biztatásra, lehúzta a pólót a szőkről, majd újabb csókot lehelt a nyakára. A karjai a másik dereka köré fonódtak, az ujjai hegyével a hasa tökéletes izmait simogatta, miközben végtelen lassúsággal végigcsókolta a gerincét. Reita ajkait egyre hangosabb és egyre szaporább sóhajok hagyták el, és mikor Uruha óvatosan maga felé fordította, hogy azt az érzéki szájat egy gyengéd csókba vonja, engedelmesen simult bele az érintésbe.

\- Én azt hittem, a ti szakmátokban tabu a csók - suttogta a másik húsos ajkainak Reita, mire az elnevette magát.

\- Túl sok hollywoodi filmet nézel. Csak a romantikus lányregényekben tulajdonítanak túl nagy jelentőséget egy csóknak. - Uruha újra végigsimított a tökéletes hasfalon. - Hogyan szeretnéd? - kérdezte érzéki hangon, ami önmagában elég lett volna, hogy Reita nadrágja hirtelen túl szűknek tűnjön. A szőke nem felelt, csupán egy szégyenlős pillantást vetett Uruha ajkaira, majd saját ágyékára, és ebből a másik már pontosan tudta, mit akar. Lekászálódott az ágyról, gyorsan megszabadult a felsőjétől, majd letérdelt Reita elé. A szőke elbűvölten nézte, ahogy kiszabadítja merevedését a farmer fogságából, majd óvatosan végignyal rajta. Minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne süljön el már ennyitől is.

Uruhának nagy gyakorlata volt ebben. Pontosan tudta, hogyan kell egy másik férfihoz érnie, hogy felizgassa, hogyan csókolja, hogyan simogassa, hogyan fogadja az ajkai közé, hogyan húzza el az aktust olyan hosszúra, amennyire csak elviselhető, és végül hogyan elégítse ki partnerét úgy, hogy egész életében emlékezzen rá. Hagyta, hogy Reita a hajába túrjon, de lefogta a férfi csípőjét, és végig a szemébe nézve, kínzó lassúsággal vette a szájába és kezdte el kényeztetni. Reita hangosan nyögött, néha már-már felsikoltott az élvezettől, ám pont, mielőtt elérte volna a csúcsot, Uruha hirtelen hátrahúzódott, felállt, és egy határozott mozdulatta végigdöntötte őt az ágyon.

\- Nem arról volt szó, hogy azt teszed, amit én szeretnék? - kérdezte rekedten, mámortól ködös tekintettel Reita, mire a másik férfi elnevette magát.

\- Pontosan ez az, amit akarsz. Csak lehet, hogy még nem tudod - mondta sejtelmesen, majd lehúzta Reitáról a nadrágját és az alsóját. A szőke engedelmesen emlete meg a csípőjét, hogy segítsen neki. Uruha is megszabadult maradék ruhadarabjaitól, miután lerántotta Reitáról a zoknit is, és a férfi főlé mászott. Követelőzőn csókolta meg, érzékien beleharapott az ajkába, miközben az oldalát simogatta. - Akarlak.

Reita egy pillanatra megijedt, de a rekedt suttogás olyannyira izgató volt, hogy valójában azt sem bánta volna, ha Uruha fogja magát, és egyszerűen minden teketória nélkül megdugja. Ám nem így történt. A férfi a párna alól húzott elő egy csomag óvszert, hogy ajkai gyakorlott mozdulatával görgesse fel a szőke meredező férfiasságára, majd valahonnan elővarázsolt egy kis tégely síkosítót is, hogy vékonyan bekenhesse vele a gumit.

\- Atyaég... - nyögte Reita, aki kerek szemekkel figyelte, hogyan mászik ismét fölé Uruha, és hogyan ül rá merevedésére. A férfi hihetetlenül szűk volt, annyira, hogy szinte már fájt. Uruha azonban nem várt arra, hogy bármelyikük is megszokja az érzést, először lassabban, majd egyre ütemesebben és gyorsabban kezdett el mozogni Reitán.

A szőke kezei maguktól indultak felfedezőútra a másik testén, az izmos combokon, a lapos hasfalon, mígnem Uruha is kedzte úgy érezni, mindjárt eléri határait. Felrántotta magához Reitát és úgy tapadt az ajkaira, mintha az élete függne tőle. Fél perc sem telt bele, a szőke megadta magát a testén végigsöprő gyönyörnek, és Uruhának sem volt szüksége többre néhány másodpernél, hogy kövesse.

Reita levegőért kapkodva terült végig az ágyon, és hagyta, hogy Uruha egy nedves törölközővel letisztogassa testét. Ha nem merítette volna ki az előbbi aktus, bizonyosan repetát kért volna, a másik mozdulatai annyira érzékiek voltak.

Amikor Uruha végzett, lefeküdt mellé, és egy puszit nyomott a homlokára.

\- Köszönöm - suttogta, amivel sikerült igencsak meglepnie Reitát. A férfi értetlen pillantását látva Uruha felsóhajtott. - Nagyon élveztem az előbbit.

\- Én is - motyogta a szőke, kiérdemelve egy újabb kis csókot.

\- És még hosszú az éjszaka - súgta a fülébe sejtelmesen Uruha. - Engedd meg, hogy reggelig kényeztesselek.

Reitának pedig nem volt ezellen semmilyen kifogása.

Már reggel nyolc óra is elmúlt, amikor a szőke végre lezuhanyozott és felöltözött. Uruha az ajtóhoz kísérte, hogy kiengedje őt, de a férfi egy percig csak tanácstalanul toporgott.

\- Izé... máskor is jöhetek? - kérdezte végül elpirulva. Uruha nem bírta megállni, hogy ne lopjon még egy futó csókot tőle, egyszerűen annyira édes volt.

\- Bármikor.


End file.
